Kasugano Hikari
"I believe!" ''— '''Kasugano Hikari' Kasugano Hikari '(春日野ひかり ''Kasugano Hikari) is one of the main characters in Miracle Trio. Hikari is a gentle but shy 13-year-old girl. She is good at studies and works hard all the time, and dreams of becoming an artist. She may look calm and quiet, but actually suffers from shyness and low self-esteem. She would never want to have an argument with anyone. Hikari is also very kind. Her catchphrase is 'I believe! '(わたし、信じてる！ Watashi, shinjiteru!). Her alter ego is 'Miracle Luminous '(ミラクルルミナス Mirakuru Ruminasu), the Guardian of Love and Light. She holds the power of the Love's Light inside of her. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name: '''Hikari Kasugano *'Japanese: '春日野ひかり *'Nickname: '"Hika-chan" *'Birthday: 'October 13 *'Zodiac: 'Libra *'Birthplace: 'Yumemachi *'Height: '149 cm *'Weight: '59 kg *'Blood Type: 'O *'Species: 'Human/Magical Girl *'Personal Quote: '''I believe! Fears *Hikari's fear is currently unknown Dreams *Hikari's dream is to become an artist in the future. Skills |-|Sport= *Hikari's sporting skills are unknown. *It is likely that she is not good at sports. |-|Studying= *Hikari is an excellent student. *She is the second smartest of her class, with Mizushima Minami being better than her. *She only gets good grades. |-|Other= *Hikari is good at art. General Information Personality Hikari is a very kind first-year student from Yumemachi Middle School. She s the sweetest of the trio and is very kind. She is caring and loving to all those around her, but is actually very shy and doesn't like people looking at her work. She loves art and dreams of becoming a famous artist. She comes from a line of famous people, and Hikari wants to make them proud. She excels at studies and controls the power of light and love. Clothing Styke |-|Casual= Hikari has brown hair, tied into a ponytail, hold by a red band. Her eyes are golden. She wears a white jacket and wears a yellow-orange dress underneath. She wears brown slippers and light yellow stockings. |-|School and Sport= It is currently unknown what the Yumemachi Middle School's uniform looks like. |-|Miracle Luminous= As Miracle Luminous, her hair is still brown and is in the same hairstyle, but has a yellow ombre. Her top is orange and gold with a black belt with the Miracle Trio insignia in the front and poofy yellow sleeves. Her tiara is gold with three yellow jewels and orange feathers jutting from the sides. Her arm bands are yellow and gold and are flowing and she also wears gold bracelets. Her skirt is asymmetrical and is part yellow and part orange, with the orange part slightly longer on the left and the yellow part reaching her feet. Her shoes are yellow and gold heels with yellow straps wrapped around her thighs. |-|Other= Hikari's 'other' outfits are currently unknown. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Etymology '''Kasugano '(春日野):' Kasu (春) translates to "spring" and ga (日) translates to "sun" or "day". Together, as "spring day", they most likely refer to Miracle Luminous' light-based powers and the common association of light and spring days, as well as the light given off by the sun. No (野) translates to "plain" or "field", and is a common component in Japanese surnames. Hikari (ひかり): Translates to "light". Therefore, Kasugano Hikari means "light of a spring day". This name could be a pun because Hikari's powers are based off light, and in the Southern Hemisphere, October is a Spring month, and Hikari was born in October. Miracle Luminous ''means giving off light; bright or shining. Miracle Trio Miracle Luminous *'Introduction currently unknown''' *Introduction currently unknown *''Introduction currently unknown'' Miracle Luminous '(ミラクルルミナス ''Mirakuru Ruminasu) is Hikari's alter ego. She holds the power of the Light's Love and controls the power of light. Miracle Luminous is the Guardian of Love and Light. Similar to Hikari, Luminous listens to the Kurobot's wish, and she tries to help. Alone, Luminous can perform Luminous Shower. The group attack is currently unknown. Attacks *Luminous Shower (ルミナスシャワー Ruminasu ''Shawā'') is Miracle Luminous' main attack. It is unknown when it is first used. Transformation '"Miracle Heart Change!" '- Miracle Heart Change is the official transformation speech used by Kasugano Hikari to transform into Miracle Luminous. Her transformation is currently unknown. Music As a main character, Hikari's voice actress, Mizuki Nana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Singles= *Shine Like Rainbows' *'Hikari' |-|Duets= *'Mi-ra-ku-ru GO GO!!' (''along with Tano Asami and Sawashiro Miyuki) *'THE HEART KNOWS' (along with Tano Asami and Sawashiro Miyuki) Trivia *Hikari is the kindest of the Trio. *Like Akane and Minami, Hikari is voiced by a Japanese pop idol. *Hikari's birthday falls on October 13. **Her Zodiac is Libra. **Her blood type is O. *Her dream is to become an artist. *Hikari comes from a line of famous people. Gallery KasuganoHikari.jpg|Kasugano Hikari's first preview Category:Stubs Category:Guardians Category:Yellow Guardians Category:Characters